


【锤基AU】巫皇王朝

by NormaY



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaY/pseuds/NormaY
Summary: 国王Thor噩梦缠身，请求巫师Loki帮助。两人在梦中揭开一段尘封的回忆，解开误会……





	1. Chapter 1

Thor并不期待即将开始的会面，他只是实在没有办法了，才会同意来这个见见这位恶名在外的女巫。

最近数月，Thor入睡后都会梦见一个满身是血的孩子，那孩子背对着Thor，手里攥着一条没有头的绿色小蛇。

Thor曾经见过邻国的亡灵战士，对付过被邪魔附身来刺杀自己的女人。可是这次却不同，面对那个孩子，他的身心仿佛受到了某种力量的钳制，他不再是无所畏惧的国王，他会颤抖，会心慌出汗。每次，他都会大叫惊醒，头晕胸闷许久，然后意识清醒地再接受一遍恐惧的折磨。

阿斯加德的国事已经让Thor烦恼不已，每夜都无法安睡更让他身心疲惫。宫廷药剂师曾为Thor调配了安眠药，但这只是加重了他的痛苦，Thor确实会睡着，但噩梦还在继续，他会一次又一次的梦见那个孩子，想逃都逃不掉。

噩梦已经纠缠了Thor三个月，再坚强的勇士也经不起这样的折腾。这几个月中亲信大臣们遍访名医，却始终没有人能解决Thor的困扰，最后他们只能建议Thor去城郊的沼泽见见传说中那位古怪诡异的女巫。

女巫就叫女巫，阿斯加德几乎人人都知道她。人们都说女巫长生不老，邪恶古怪，但她的巫术强大，甚至可以起死回生。只要来访者能付得起代价，她能帮人达成任何事。不过女巫要的“代价”，可不是金银珠宝那么简单，人们还说，她会让别人用漂亮的眼睛，健康的内脏或者手脚来交易，传说，她就是用这些东西来替代自己日渐老去的器官，以此长生不老的。

传闻虽然惊悚，但此刻，女巫已经是Thor唯一能寻求到的帮助了。他是国王，有金钱有权利。阿斯加德的监狱里多的是恶贯满盈的死囚，他相信自己能付得起女巫要求的代价。

沼泽地的中央有一座黑漆漆的木房子，沼泽上架着一座浮桥，桥面随着沼泽里冒出的毒气晃动着。Thor踏上桥面，沼泽里翻腾的气泡立刻停了下来，这应该是女巫同意见他的标志。Thor让随从守在沼泽外，独自进了屋子。

Thor一坐就是一天，女巫一直没有露面。都说女巫性格古怪，他似乎有了一些体会。

久坐无聊，Thor开始在女巫的屋里走动，四处打量起来。这个古老的木屋看上去有了一些年头，会客厅窗户朝向不好整日没有阳光。潮湿的地板上铺着墨绿的毛毯，一踩就能踩出一汪水。墙壁的夹缝里长着青苔，即使挂着两幅不难看的油画，却依旧掩盖不了这里的破败的景象。忽然，Thor注意到房间角落里的一个金色花瓶，那花瓶被摆在他坐的椅子后面，房间里的油灯火光微弱，Thor一直没有注意到那里。他绕过椅子，拿起瓶子仔细看了看，似乎，在哪里见过？

“我以为陛下知道，客人不该随便碰主人的东西。”

Thor的身后传来一个男人的声音，他一惊，瓶子脱手而出。Thor刚刚伸出手想要接住花瓶，却看见它浮在了半空中，被绿色的光芒包裹着，然后稳稳当当地回到墙角的台子上。

Thor很吃惊，指着瓶子回头看了看门口穿着斗篷的男人，“这——这——真不可思议。”

门口戴着兜帽只露出下半张脸的男人没有理他。Thor意识到自己好像做错了，“抱歉。”Thor说道。

男人没有说话。

Thor有些尴尬，他搓搓手，坐回自己坐了一天的椅子，“你是女巫的侍者吧？劳烦你转告她，我很期待跟她见面。”

“是吗？我并没有从陛下的脸上看到任何期待。”那人走到了Thor的面前，掀开了兜帽。Thor仰头看着这位清瘦高挑的男人——齐肩的黑发，白皙的皮肤，一双碧绿的眼睛。此刻他正抿着薄唇，低头盯着Thor。

Thor与那双绿色的眼睛对视了一会，不知道怎么，脑海里就闪过一个想法，眼前的这位可能就是屋子的主人，那位“女巫”。

“您坐的是我的位置，一般访客都是站着。”他一边说一边解开领口的扣子，脱下斗篷放挽在臂弯中。Thor趁机审视着他，“女巫”身形高挑挺拔，窄腰长腿，一袭墨绿色的长袍，轻晃的衣角就像公主的裙摆。他一时间有点迷糊，虽然这位男士的相貌身姿都是位男子，但似乎有种别样风情，称作“女巫”也不过分。他轻轻摇了摇脑袋，站到一旁， “很抱歉，请您原谅。”

“女巫”顺势坐进沙发里，翘着腿，双手支着，十指交叉摆在胸前。他抬眼，略带轻蔑地看着Thor，似乎对国王求人帮助的样子不太满意。

“您像是被噩梦困扰了很久。”

Thor有些惊讶，他从没派人递交过拜帖，对方竟然知道他为何事困扰。

Thor往后退了几步，靠着墙，“没错，我已经被噩梦困扰了三个月。”

“女巫”挥了挥手，屋中闪过一阵绿光，凭空出现了一张沙发。

“请坐。我有办法解决你的困境，但这是一个长久的过程，需要你的配合。”

“你还不知道我梦到了什么？”

“这不重要，噩梦总是差不多。”

“那我需要做些什么？”

“实际上你不需要做太多，只要你能配合，给我我需要的东西，你就可以轻松地度过这段时间。”

Thor思考了一下，“我想我们应该在治疗之前将报酬说明白，即使身为国王，我也无法为你摘下月亮或者星星。”

“女巫”看着他，勾起嘴角，“我听说阿斯加德教皇的位置空缺了许久，我想事成之后获得一个虚衔。”

Thor不明白。阿斯加德并不受总教区的管制，人民也大多不信教。只是许多年前，他信教的兄长Hodur应了一些信徒的要求设立一个教会，加设了几个头衔。后来Hodur争夺王位失败，带着仅有部分的信众逃离了阿斯加德，从那以后教会和教皇就无人提及，“我不明白，教皇甚至无法得到王廷的俸禄。”

“女巫”笑着说：“不知道您有没有听过那些传言。阿斯加德人说与我做交易，需要以眼睛内脏手脚为代价。他们惧怕我，编了许多话让人远离我。这些讹传，让我的生意很不好做。所以我需要一个虚衔，证明我是被国王承认过的法师。”

Thor他自然不能因为这一面之词打消对Loki的顾虑，不过事有轻重缓急，“我答应你，在治疗成功之后，我会向总教廷推荐，然后封你为教皇，统治阿斯加德的教区。”

“女巫”转了转手腕，手里顿时出现了两张羊皮纸，上面已经写好两人刚刚才达成的协议。“事先声明，巫术做这些不过是一瞬间的事，并不用提前计划。治疗需要一段时间，在这个过程中我希望你不要为我的任何行为感到惊讶，或者因为我能随意拿出这些物品而怀疑我。”

Thor微笑着接过羊皮纸，刚才他确实冒出了这样的想法，转眼却被“女巫”看穿了。出于谨慎他仔细将协议阅读了几遍，“我可以同意这份协议，不过我有一个小小的要求。”

“女巫”点头表示了同意。

“这份协约上要签上你的真实名字，不然它就是无效的。”

女巫略作思考，接着手一挥，两份协约闪过一丝绿色的光芒，跟着出现了一个名字——“Loki”

“Loki……”Thor默念着，然后签上了自己的名字。“治疗什么时候开始？”

Loki拿回自己的合约，走到窗边，白日的光辉就快被夜幕隐藏，窗外一片暗红。“今天。治疗将在你入睡后进行。”他走到门口，回头问道，“你难道要睡在会客厅吗？”

“我想我该通知一下我的侍从们，我今晚会在这里留宿……”

“见你之前我已经通知了他们，明天清晨会有人来接你。现在，跟我讲讲你都梦到了些什么。”

Thor跟着Loki上了二楼，走进了一个充满迷人香味的卧室。他招招手，亮起卧室内的油灯。房间里没有窗户，摆设也很简单，只有一张单人床、一把椅子和墙角堆放整齐的书。

“躺下。”Loki指了指单人床。

床上被单收拾得很整齐，看上去有人居住。Thor走到床边，“这是你的卧室？”Loki没有回答这个问题，他走到Thor面前，看着他的眼睛，示意他躺下。Thor愣愣地脱下靴子和外衣，躺在床上。

“现在，闭上眼睛。”Loki拿出一支熏香在Thor的鼻子下晃了晃。Thor觉得这味道跟Loki的味道很像，“这是迷香？”

“助眠熏香，迷香会让你睡得太沉，妨碍我进入你的梦境。”Loki熄灭油灯，房间里恢复了黑暗。

这张床意外舒适，Thor原本就有些疲惫，再加上熏香的助眠作用，很快就睡着了。每个人睡眠情况都不同，但入眠的一刻往往都是宁静的。Thor此刻还没有被噩梦侵扰。Loki摩挲手指，捏出一簇小火花，他坐在床边，将手小心翼翼地贴近Thor的脸庞。

Thor硬朗的面容因为睡眠柔和了许多，看着一点都不像一个四处征战的国王。Loki微笑着俯身贴到Thor起伏的胸膛上，按着他的肩，给了Thor一个吻，接着闭上眼睛，进入了Thor的思想中。

在一片黑暗中，Loki睁开眼睛。Thor的意识里混沌无光，没有任何景象，他还没有进入那段噩梦中。Loki能感觉到，有个力量在抗拒Loki这个外来的思想进入Thor的内心深处。

是恐惧。Loki吟唱起一段咒语，用魔法压制住Thor的防御心理。很快黑暗中出现了一个裂口，炫目的白光立刻吞噬了黑暗，Loki遮着眼睛，忽然，一连串的五彩光芒向Loki扑过来，周遭的世界四分五裂。光芒持续变换了一阵，最后在黑暗中消失了。

Loki挪开手，周围出现了许多类似建筑的模糊物体，没有色彩，没有具体的形态。这里就是Thor的噩梦。

黑色天空中有几颗闪烁的星星，噩梦中的事发生在晚上。Loki环顾一圈，见到许多房屋，像是王室的宫殿。这些房屋的边界没有连续性，外围的房间没有墙壁，从Loki的角度清楚看见房间内的景象。Loki一眼看过去，就认出了待在二楼房间里的Thor，他是个少年模样，比起真实的Thor只是脸庞五官稚嫩了一些。

小Thor走到没有墙壁的一侧，迈开腿，Loki没来得及阻止，就看到他朝外跨了一步。如果在现实中，他应该从二楼摔下，但转瞬间Thor就出现在梦境正中间的花园里。Loki压制住Thor挣扎的内心，Thor似乎是体会到了跌落感，十分慌张。

Loki顺着他的意念出现在Thor的身边。他拉起Thor的手，“Thor，我是Loki。”

小Thor看上去仅十岁出头，他直直地看着前方，似乎没有注意到身边出现的人。Loki用食指挑起Thor的下巴，让他看向自己，“Thor？”Thor看着Loki，空洞的眼睛里渐渐有了Loki的影子。他突然开始笑起来，“女巫Loki？”

 “你认识我就行。”他拍了拍Thor的脑袋，“抓紧我的手。”Thor微笑着攥紧Loki。

Thor转过头看向了花园中间，那一瞬间，Loki能感受到Thor的笑容凝固，手心出汗，身体开始颤抖起来。周围的景象猛然塌陷收缩，建筑瞬间消失，顿时只剩下了这个花园。

远处的黑暗中，一抹绿色的光燃起，诡异地摇曳着，一个黑色的身影随着火光轻晃，逐渐清晰。他背对着Thor和Loki，看上去个子不高，身形消瘦，是的年纪不大的孩子。他穿着绿色的底衫，套着皮质的护甲，身上各处沾满鲜血。Loki注意到他手中细长的蛇，跟Thor描述的一样，它被剁掉了头。

一旁的Thor松开Loki，用手遮住眼睛。“不！不！”Thor捂着眼睛，跌坐在地上瑟瑟发抖。Loki看着那个少年，除了气氛诡异他并没有感到什么特殊的地方。

他一把拉起地上的Thor，他得在Thor惊醒前替他破解这个噩梦。Thor挣扎着，不肯松手不肯睁眼。Loki轻蔑得笑他，“阿斯加德的国王就只是这个窝囊的样子？”他把Thor拽到自己的面前，让Thor的背贴紧自己，使他面对那个孩子，“睁开眼睛！”Loki直接对Thor的内心下了咒语，小Thor在Loki魔法的逼迫下，强行睁开双眼。他惊恐地看着眼前满身是血的人，不自觉得张大嘴巴。

“你根本就没有仔细看过他。”Loki指着前方那个身影，“他不过是个杀了条毒蛇，被弄得满身是血的孩子而已。你仔细看看，说不定他就是你自己。”

没一会，Thor的身体不再发抖。他冷静了下来，用一种极其复杂的眼神注视着前方。Loki收起了强迫他睁眼的咒语，一旦Thor能正视这一切，他就有很大可能走出恐惧逃脱噩梦。

 Thor摆脱了Loki压住他肩膀的手，往前走了几步，刚刚还只是到Loki胸口的小Thor，慢慢变得高大，变成了今天来找Loki的那个样子。Thor没有继续向前，但仍旧面对着那个小小的身影。

Loki能感受到自己克制他恐惧的咒语在失效，因为此刻面对噩梦的才是成年的Thor本人，他成熟的内心正在击退恐惧，夺回控制权。Loki绕到Thor的身边，“陛下没什么想说的？”他抬眼看着Thor。Thor的眼眶湿润，看上去有些伤心。他似乎并没有准备和Loki分享此刻想法的意思，只是独自面对着眼前，沉浸在回忆里。

噩梦无非是被强烈情感刺激到的产物，Thor能被这个梦折磨这么久，可见在那段悲伤往事突发时，他愚蠢地选择了逃避。情感就是这么奇怪，它会存在于一个人记忆的最深处，随时准备占领人的精神。

 绿色的火光渐渐消失，人影也渐渐散去。花园在缩小，五彩的光芒重新在Thor的梦境里流动起来，它们将要为Thor营造一个新的梦境。

“既然您已经不再为此感到恐惧，那你可以继续留在梦里了。睡个好觉吧。”Loki拍了拍Thor的肩膀，准备从Thor的梦中脱身离开。

Thor拽住Loki，“谢谢。”

Loki愣了愣，点点头。迅速地从他的面前消失，离开了这里……

第二天中午，Thor从Loki的床上醒来。这是这三个月以来，Thor第一次因为没有睡意而从床上坐起来。他的意识恢复地很快，立刻就回想起了梦中的每一个细节，包括那个代表感谢的吻。他似乎已经能从容地想起那个惊扰他数月的噩梦，不再有恐惧了。不得不承认，这是Loki的功劳。

不过他的记忆似乎不只是局限在梦中，他还迷迷糊糊得记得在他入睡之前有人给了自己一个吻。

Loki推开房门，端着托盘。“吃点东西，您是时候该离开了。”Loki为他准备了几片黑面包和一杯水，看上去是在赶客。Thor拿起杯子喝水，不小心碰到Loki的手。Thor没在意，但Loki抽手的瞬间，倒是让无意的触碰变得有些微妙。“对不起。”

“没关系。”

治疗在一种尴尬的气氛里暂时结束,Thor离开了Loki的木屋。Loki站在窗前，看着国王高大的背影若有所思。“事情进展得很顺利啊，我的Loki。”

Loki扭过头，看着突然出现的女人。“那当然，他也不过就是个普通人。”


	2. Chapter 2

Thor从Loki那里回来已经有一个月了，这一个月中他一直没有被噩梦侵扰，身体恢复得很好。

前些时候，约顿海姆与华纳海姆的产生了纠纷，约顿人强行占领了一片华纳海姆的领地，赶走了华纳族人。华纳海姆、约顿海姆、阿斯加德三国互为邻国，彼此接壤。因此华纳海姆的国王请求Thor派出官员去斡旋，但阿斯加德的官员们对这件事意见不同，Thor只能先派遣了一支千人军队驻扎在了三国交界的地方。

关于是否派遣官员，阿斯加德该如何处理，官员们吵得不可开交。Thor对外交事务不太娴熟，在加冕为王之前，他只负责训练军队掌管军务，内政外交一直由他的大哥Hodur处理。Thor不得不重新学习，选择最佳的处理方案。

国事繁忙，Thor差点忘记了Loki的约定。一个月过去，足以证明治疗是有效的，他觉得是时候该去请Loki来王宫接受封赏履行承诺了。

可是第二天，去接Loki的队伍刚到Loki的居所，王宫方向就来了队骑快马的卫兵，在他木屋外喊着有王室的急件要递交，Loki感到不对劲，匆忙走出去撕开信件看了一眼，信中写着国王午睡时再次做噩梦，梦醒后意识不清醒，请Loki立刻赶过去。落款是Fandral公爵。Loki没有停留，骑上马和Thor的队伍直奔王宫。

Loki早就知道会有这一天，不是说一个月不做噩梦就算治好Thor，这是个长期的过程。只要Thor没有彻底摆脱那段伤痛的往事，他就随时可能再被噩梦缠身。只是不巧，他没提前加封Loki为教皇。

众多侍从医官守在Thor的寝殿外，Loki正要进去，就被人拦了下来，“你是Loki？”

Loki点点头，他看到了Fandral的骑士勋章，认定他是阿斯加德三勇士之一，那位写信给他的Fandral公爵，跟在这位公爵后面的大块头的应该是三勇士中的Volstagg。

“可Loki是个女巫。”Volstagg质疑道。

Loki见怪不怪，不过他很好奇Thor为什么没有告知他的部下这件事。

“不过您穿得倒是挺像个女巫的。”Fandral说话轻佻，但也算认定了Loki的身份。

“你得保证使他清醒，否则我绝对不会饶恕你这个邪恶的……”Volstagg指着Loki周身比划了一下，顿了顿，“巫师。”Fandral重重地拍了一下Volstagg的手臂，推着他离开。

“那我能进去了吗？”

“十分抱歉，拜托了。”Fandral为Loki推开寝殿的门。

Loki走入房间，现在正值下午太阳最烈的时候，可寝殿内却没有一丝阳光，落地窗帘把窗户遮挡得严严实实。Loki不得不变化出一盏油灯，才能勉强看清这“奢华无比”的宫殿——桌椅杯碟散落一地，各种瓷器摆设碎在墙角，油画摇摇欲坠，寝殿中间的床被踢得歪斜，上面的被单被扯得乱七八糟。估计是Thor没清醒时做的好事。怪不得一群人站在外面不敢进来。

“啊……”Loki吓了一跳，循着声音看见了床的另一侧，Thor露出的金发，他正坐在那个角落里像野兽一样喘着粗气。Loki走过去，用油灯照着Thor，Thor穿着白色的内衫，蜷缩着高大健壮的身躯，汗水让他的衣服和头发全都粘在了他的皮肤上，他正在发抖。

灯盏的光芒也照亮了Loki的脸，Thor抬起头，拧着眉一脸不可思议地看着Loki，“弟弟？”Loki没等他再多说一句，就用左手食指点在他的额头上。随着Loki指尖迸发出绿色的光芒，Thor闭上眼睛，昏倒在地。

一直在门口观察的Fandral，见到Thor昏厥，立刻领着侍女进来，他扶起Thor回头问道，“Thor怎么样了？”

“陛下不会有事，休息一会就会清醒。”

Loki见Thor被安顿好后，把Fandral请到了寝殿另一侧侧，“陛下有一起生活过的弟弟吗？”

“弟弟？”Fandral轻咳了一声，看了看周围小声说道，“老国王的儿子很多，但没有跟Thor一起生活过的。”

“那他少年时的伙伴里有七八岁左右死去的吗？”

Fandral想了想，“Thor玩伴很多，不过在我们七八岁的时候，阿斯加德遭遇了一场瘟疫，好多朋友都在那个时候死去，这么多年了，他们叫什么我都记不清了。”

“能不能带我去看看陛下长大的地方，或许我能找到导致他做噩梦的原因。”

 

Loki被Fandral带着在王宫各处走动查看着。阿斯加德是本世纪最富裕繁荣的国家，各式宫殿修缮得复杂无比。这里是Thor的家，他自然哪都去过，这样搜寻宛若大海捞针，一整个下午他们连王宫的一半都没有走完，更别提有什么收获了。

傍晚Thor邀请Loki跟他一起用晚膳，他看起来脸色苍白，但休息了半天似乎精神还不错。

“您还记得今天的梦吗？”

“很难描述清楚，应该跟之前的差不多。但又不一样，那个小男孩好像跟我说话了。”Thor喝着汤，拿着勺子的手还在颤抖，“今天在王宫里有什么收获吗？”

Loki抿了一口红酒，摇摇头，“等我去您的梦里查看一下再说吧，我需要知道一些细节。”

 

用完晚膳，Thor带着Loki回到自己的寝殿，那里已经被打扫干净，恢复成了之前气派的样子。Loki点燃熏香为Thor助眠，自己在一旁等待Thor入睡。

Thor闭上眼睛，可是对梦境的恐惧让他根本睡不着，他只能睁开眼，恰好看见Loki在旁边翻看《启示书》，“怎么，你真的信教？”

Loki抬眼看了一眼Thor，“是我翻书的声音打扰到你了吗？”

“没有，我只是睡不着。”他用手垫着头，满脸不解地看着Loki：“像你这样会法术，能控制自然的人，为什么会看这种捏造出来蛊惑人心的书？”

Loki又翻了一页，“这本书里有条预言，说在这本书成书之后的三百年间，大地上会逐渐出现九个稳定的国家，其中一个是给亡者居住的死人国，它刚好在第三百年正式建成。之后每隔二十年，死人国都会放出一些受到冤屈的人，回自己的仇人身边，复仇。”

Thor若有所思，“今年是成书后的多少年呢？”

“不多不少，正好是三百二十年。”

Thor笑了笑，“那在死人国成立之前，他们该如何复仇呢？”

“这就是巫师存在的意义了。”Loki合上书，“快睡吧。”

Thor对上Loki碧绿的眼眸。“你坐在旁边注视我，让我很难入睡。”

Loki放下熏香站起来，准备离开寝殿。

“Loki，不用出去。反正你要跟我一起进入梦境，不如……”Thor挪了挪，空出一个身位，“躺在这吧。”

Loki皱着眉，似乎没想到Thor竟然会邀请一个巫师睡上自己的床铺。但他也没多说直接躺在了Thor旁边，阿斯加德夜晚的冷风和国王的床相比，他愿意选择后者。

“以后不要叫我陛下，叫我Thor吧。”

“嗯。”Loki的回应有些冷淡，“Thor，你该闭上眼睛。”

Thor递给Loki一条毯子，“等我睡着以后你是不是会给我一个吻？”

“嗯。”

“如果每个有求于你的人，你都给他一个吻。他们也许真的会把命都交给你吧。”

Loki轻笑一声，“那你呢？”

“我会看你想要什么。”

Loki的手指转了转，用魔法让Thor闭上嘴巴，合上眼睛，“这样会更容易入睡。”

很快Loki再次通过一个吻进入了Thor的思想，如同上次一样他很快走进了Thor的内心，成为Thor梦境的一部分。梦境的场景和之前相同，有着不现实建筑和一样的花园。只不过这次站在Loki身边的，是个来自现实，有自己思想的成年Thor。

“这是我自己的梦？”Thor疑惑地看着Loki。Loki解释道，“因为你始终无法入睡，我只能使你昏迷，让你强行进入梦境。”

Thor似懂非懂，“这与上次的治疗有什么区别吗？”

“多了你。”Loki刚说完突然拽着Thor躲到一边，站进黑暗里。花园的中心出现了五彩的炫光，四周坍缩，只留下花园中心的空地。“跟着我，不要做什么事情影响你自己的梦，如果你突然醒了，我可不能保证你的意识能安全回去。”

“什么意思？”

“我强制开启了这个梦，你是进入梦境的瞬间出现的意外，是Thor意识的分支，不是梦境的主体只是旁观者。接受治疗的是梦的主角，如果你影响了他，那现实中的Thor将继续被噩梦纠缠。”

“我……”Thor刚要开口提问，就被Loki捂住了嘴巴，花园中间，十岁的Thor突然出现。

小Thor仿佛刚刚睡醒，正揉着眼睛。紧接着那道绿光出现了，同时那个孩子也在绿光中间现身。

Thor指着他们，觉得不可思议，他从来没有从这个角度见过自己的梦。Loki不想他说话，可在Thor的梦里他只能控制梦境的主体，这个意识的分支Loki无法掌控，无法施加封口的咒语。他盯着Thor，示意他不要出声。

小Thor看着那个孩子，没有恐惧只有疑惑，似乎自己不该出现在这里。“为什么我又梦到了你？”小Thor看看他，若有所思。

他尝试着往前走了几步，接近那个孩子，这一次他转到了那个孩子的正面，刚看了一眼小Thor就惊恐地跌坐在地上。从他目瞪口呆的程度来说，他被吓得不轻。“你！你是！？”

“哥哥……”男孩叫了Thor一声，话音刚落顿时四周的风景晃动起来，天旋地转。这就是造成午后Thor梦醒的那个瞬间，Loki赶紧轻念咒语，压制Thor的恐惧感。Thor似乎还没理解这一切，他现在完全保留着成年人的思维，他作为一个分支，根本不能理解少年的自己为什么能被这样的场景吓到。

恐惧被压制下来，梦中的场景渐渐稳定，也逐渐清晰起来。小Thor还跌坐在原地，但周围已经换了一个场景。Loki和Thor观察了一下，“这是我小时候住的房间。”Thor在Loki耳边轻轻说道。

Loki没有阻止他，有个独立意识的Thor在旁边似乎没想象中的累赘。

小Thor坐在地上，脸上的汗水不断滴落在地毯上。这时隔壁房间发出了桌椅倒地的声音，小Thor立刻站起来，打开门跑了出去。

Loki抓着Thor，带他来到小Thor所在的地方。此时小Thor躲在门口，看着里面的一切。

门里面，一个长发遮面的女人反抱着一个挣扎的孩子，那孩子的装束跟刚才在花园里见过的一模一样，只是身上很干净，没有血污。

他挣扎着，扯着女人环在他胸口的手臂，努力呼救，“救命啊！你放开我！快来人！救救我！”

这时，一条绿色的小蛇从女人身后探出头来，照着女人的脖子咬了一口。“啊——”她惊叫一声，愤怒地扯下了那条蛇，用黑色的指甲直接掐掉了小蛇的头。“Jormun！”男孩惊叫一声，挣扎得更厉害了。

 女人抱着他，走向房间的另一个门，门缓缓打开，进来了一个灰白头发的男人，他头戴皇冠，拄着象征身份的权杖。

“父亲？”Thor脱口而出。Loki扭过头看着他，Thor看上去就像第一次见到这一切。

“他们要干什么！？”Thor不敢相信眼前将要发生的事。

女人拿出一根细长的锥子，对准了怀中男孩的头顶，奥丁——Thor的父亲，点点头转过身去。女人立刻抬起手中的锥子猛扎下去……那瞬间男孩绿色的眼睛正对着Thor意识分支的这个方向，嘴唇翕动，似乎是在叫“哥哥”。

“不——”

“不——”

Thor和小Thor同时叫了出来。

梦境再次强烈晃动起来，房间的墙壁坍塌，地板旋转成为屋顶，一切都扭曲变形，除了楞在原地的Thor和小Thor。

Loki深吸一口气，这就是Thor噩梦的根源，那个引起一切的可怕往事。Loki不知怎么的，一反常态，突然上前两步，抓住小Thor的衣领质问道，“你为什么不救他！”

小Thor摇着头，连连说，“不，不是这样的，不是这样的……”他的声音在颤抖渐行渐远，随着梦境的崩塌，小Thor在Loki的手中消失了。

Loki从Thor的梦境中醒来，他看着身边一脸惊恐的Thor。Thor从床上跳起来，穿上靴子，披上外套。

“你要去哪？”Loki坐在床上，Thor拿起桌上的烛盏，“梦里的房间！”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki知道Thor现在意识清醒，也没有被梦境影响的迹象，可Loki还什么都没做呢，他清醒得有些反常。Thor没等Loki同意，拽着他往宫殿外走。

“我知道我的心结是什么了，我现在没有恐惧，我只有……”Thor停下脚步，“我只有疑惑。”他一时描述不了自己的感觉，那个梦太过真实，真实的就像发生过一样。Thor意识分支和小Thor的所见在他的脑海内合并，小Thor的恐惧感尚未在他的心中消退，他惨白着脸，但却清醒的很。他根本没有经历过梦里的事，对那个孩子也完全没有印象，他不明白自己为什么会梦到这些，并且让这件事成为他恐惧的源头。

Thor带着Loki来到他十岁之前一直居住的独立偏殿，下午Fandral刚带Loki来过。

这是所有王子公主少年时生活的地方，不仅仅是Thor，他的兄长Baldr和Hodur也曾经在这生活，直到他们十八岁成人离开。Thor是在他们离开那年住进这里，可他仅仅呆到十岁就搬走了，说起原因Thor记不清，也许是跟瘟疫有关。

Thor推开厚重的门，灰尘扑面而来，呛得他打了两个喷嚏，Loki捂着鼻子站在Thor身后。Thor提起烛盏照路，“你抓着我，这里面有很多房间，容易迷路。”

Loki捂着口鼻，挥了挥衣袖，点亮了整个宫殿内的烛盏油灯。Thor失笑，吹灭蜡烛，“我忘了你是个巫师。”

Loki走在前面，不用Thor带领就找到楼梯走上二楼找到小Thor一开始出现的房间。“我今天来过这，并没有什么异样。”Thor看着屋内的摆设，“不对，这是我住的房间，出事的不是这里……”

Thor沿着走廊，挨个检查，可每个打开的房间都跟那个男孩遇害的房间不一样。

“你不要再找了，我下午检查过这里所有的房间，并没有你梦到的那个房间。”

“可他不是跑了几步就看见那个场景吗？那个房间应该在隔壁。”

Loki摇摇头，“梦里的空间结构和现实是不一样的，那里可能是不存在的。”

Thor一懵，可那个场景那么真实，绝对不是虚构的。他从旁观者的角度能清清楚楚看见房间里的一切，房间的摆设布置全都清清楚楚，不可能是假的。Thor继续检查，Loki跟在他后面，看着他。

等Thor检查完宫殿里最后一间屋子，太阳已经从东方升起，阳光透过窗户照在他们的身上。

Thor停下脚步，他满头大汗，一脸失望地顺着墙根坐下。“也许不是这里，王宫这么大可能在别的地方，我会帮你找的。你不用着急。”

“那个场景太真实了，不像梦，就像是一段记忆。我想知道那是不是真的，如果那个房间存在，会不会就代表我的弟弟也存在？”Thor垂着头。

“一般来说，梦中的主角是做梦者深埋于内心的自我，梦中的恐惧是现实里事件引起反应的戏剧化演绎。”Loki看着Thor，“你觉得那是真的？”

Thor点头，他捂着自己的胸口说道：“他叫我哥哥，他看着我……亲眼看着他死去，我这里就像被撕裂了……”

“那你为什么什么都没做只是躲着？”

“我不知道，我什么都不知道……”Thor抓了抓自己的头发。Thor回想着那个梦，想起那孩子绿色的眼睛。他抬头看了看Loki，Loki如绿宝石一样的眼睛正游离在窗外。真像，Thor想着。

他搜寻着自己的记忆，回想着自己的童年，如果自己有个弟弟，即使过去二十年他也绝不可能忘记……

想着想着，Thor突然灵光一闪，“等等，王宫里有的房间是有暗门的，根本没法一眼看全。”Thor站了起来，转身进入了最靠近自己的房间，翻着挂毯挪动摆件找机关暗门。

Loki似乎也忽略了这一点。他转身对着长长的走廊，右手起势轻念咒语，顿时Loki的长袍底下，无数细蛇游了出来，黑压压得占满了门廊。它们从门缝中进入房间，按Loki的指示寻找那些被封闭的房间。

Loki感到有目光对着自己，一回头，Thor站在门口。

“你害怕？”

“没有。我只是……想谢谢你。”

Loki不再看他，没有人见过他驱使蛇蝎还不害怕的，Thor倒是例外。

没一会儿，走廊右边的一扇门里发出了刺眼绿光，Loki吟念咒语，蛇群消散，“在那里！”

Thor冲了过去，Loki跟在后面。Thor顺着Loki的指引，扯下一面墙上的挂毯，“在墙的后面。”Loki刚想念咒语破墙，只见Thor用左肩直接撞了两下。砖墙立刻被推翻，灰尘四起，一股霉味扑出来，十分倒胃口。Loki捂着鼻子，变出一盏灯。

房间被照亮，此刻他们就站在梦里那个视角，屋内的摆设与梦中丝毫不差……

Thor审视着房间内部，不放心又走出这个房间到走廊上确认了一次，这跟他住的屋子隔得并不远，看一眼可能会认错，但他在这个宫殿内生活了十年。他童年时调皮得不行，宫殿里所有房间都研究过，只要他多来两次绝对会发现这多了个房间。可他确实完完全全不记得这里，一丝丝印象都没有，更何况那个在这出事的孩子。

Thor从Loki手里接过油灯，房间在背阳处，没有光照根本看不清楚。他走到梦里孩子被锥子刺死的地方，看着厚厚的灰尘，“如果有个孩子在这里被杀死，那应该血液留在地上。”他跪下，用手清理着灰尘。

Loki没有理他，自己审视着。房间虽然落满灰尘，但家具摆设明显被人整理过，不像有人生活过的样子。而梦里，这应该是那个孩子生活的地方。“你什么时候搬离这个宫殿的？”

“十岁，好像那时王宫有人得了瘟疫，父亲母亲带我搬到了城郊的行宫。”

“从这灰尘的厚度，桌椅腐坏的程度来看，这个房间被封禁有二十年了。”Loki拍拍自己身上的灰，“但整个偏殿的灰尘比这里薄一些，应该是封禁这个房间以后过了好久才废弃了这个偏殿。”

 Thor在地板上没什么收获，提着灯又站起来，“瘟疫期间，王宫一直有人清理打扫。疫情结束，我们搬回来，父亲让我住到了主殿。因为一直没有王子公主再出生，这里没人居住了。”

Thor越来越想不明白，难道是他记忆出现了问题？可这个被封禁的房间代表了有人在故意隐瞒着什么。他对着这个没有丝毫痕迹可询的房间，一头雾水。他面对男孩时所表现出的真实的愤怒、恐惧、悲伤，不会是无缘无故冒出的。Thor拍着脑袋，希望自己能想起什么。

 Loki走到房间的角落，那里有个四角撑起的柜子，他提着衣袍蹲下，在柜子底下摸出一个蛇的头骨。他将蛇骨握在手心，紧锁眉头。

“记忆消失也可能有别的原因。”Loki走到Thor面前，他用右手拂过Thor的额头，用巫术寻找Thor记忆中的漏洞，正当Loki准备深入Thor的记忆时，他的手被一种无形的力量振退了。“嘶……”Loki感到右手一阵刺痛，连忙用灯照着看了看。

 “Loki！”Thor紧张地查看他的伤势，Loki白皙修长的手指上，留下了狰狞的红色火纹。Loki用袍子敛住伤口，“你的部分记忆，被更高阶巫术封印了。”

Thor此刻却不关心这些，“我去找医官给你医治。”Loki拒绝了他，“Thor你听我说，你的梦是你自行破解封印时产生的，我能进入你的梦帮你抑制恐惧，但无法帮你破解记忆封印。你只有自己回想起那一切，才能真正走出那段回忆，摆脱噩梦。”

Loki放下油灯，展开握着蛇骨的手。

“Jormun？”Thor说出这个词时连他自己都吓了一跳，但他的潜意里就觉得这是梦里那条断头蛇的头骨。他好像与这条蛇有关，与Jormum的联系，Thor从小到大都不怕蛇，甚至可以说，蛇是他最喜欢的动物。脑海深处的记忆在不断被唤起，他似乎能够回忆起一些细枝末节了。

Thor从Loki的手中接过蛇的头骨，苍白的蛇骨，没有任何能够辨认的特征。Thor内心的某个地方在不停地被触动。“Jormun。这应该是它的名字。”

“还有呢？”

Thor闭着眼睛摇头。他皱着眉，抬头，“Loki，这一切是真的吗？”

“也许吧。”

“这是你拿出来的……”

Loki注视着他的眼睛，“柜子下找到的，头骨在的地板上灰尘会少一些。”

“你说过巫术做这些都是一瞬间的事。”

Loki看出了Thor对他的怀疑，“我为什么要骗你。证明梦境里的故事在现实中存在对我有什么好处？”

“那个孩子的眼睛，是绿色的……和你眼睛的颜色一样”

Loki垂下眼眸，笑了，“你再仔细想想吧。梦是黑白的，根本没有颜色。你看的绿色，只是你希望他是绿色。”

Thor极力想要否认，他开始回想那个场景。

 

那瞬间男孩绿色的眼睛正对着Thor的方向，嘴唇翕动，似乎是在叫“哥哥”。

 

“不可能，他的眼睛确实是绿色。”

Loki毫不客气地向他泼了一盆冷水，“头骨是真的，蛇是真的，但你的弟弟是不是真的，目前没有任何证据能够证明。不过有一件事，我能向你保证，我绝对不是你的弟弟。”

“你怎么证明？”

Loki，低下头。借着油灯的光，Thor看到Loki的皮肤一点一点地变蓝，露出的皮肤上，出现了一条一条特殊的花纹。他抬起头，刚才那双有着翡翠般瞳仁的眼睛，整个变成了红色。

Thor后退两步，“你是约顿海姆人？”


End file.
